Garments designed for work uniforms tend to be subject to tightness and restrictions at various locations in the garment when the wearer performs various actions. In some jobs, these actions are commonly repeated and can cause discomfort to the wearer. A garment that is designed to provide a better fit for a wearer would have distinct advantages of providing greater comfort and a longer lifespan. Consequently, a process and system for designing garments responsive to the motions of the wearer is needed.